The objectives of this work are to develop new tactics for effecting carbon-carbon bond formation that can be used for the synthesis of biologically and pharmaceutically interesting molecules. One of the major aims of this work is to utilize small, readily available building blocks to piece together more complex structures in a single step or without isolation or purification of any intermediates. The work includes: 1) the study of the use of intramolecular insertion reactions of zirconocene and titanocene complexes of arynes to prepare tricyclic metallacycles as a means for the synthesis of indoles, benzofurans and their analogues; 2) the synthesis of optically pure metallocene complexes of unsaturated organic species as a route to enantiomerically pure organic compounds; 3) the study of intramolecular insertion reactions of zirconocene and titanocene complexes of small ring cycloalkynes as vehicles for the synthesis of tricyclic molecules, particularly versions which are of high optical purity; 4) the development of catalytic processes, including asymmetric, catalytic versions, which utilize metallocene catalysts, for the preparation of polyfunctionalized molecules.